The prior art is replete with backpack type devices designed to enable individuals to carry a myriad of different objects about while keeping their hands free for other purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 discloses a backpack with a folding chair that forms an integral part of the backpack frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,981 discloses a Folding Chair Backpack that is comprised of a lengthy sheet of material having side straps for enclosing one or more chairs to be carried by means of straps encircling the individual's shoulders. While both of these devices are quite useful, they are also more complex and/or difficult to use than is really necessary to accomplish the simple function of easily transporting a folding lawn chair.